STAR TREK: PRELUDE TO PURGATORY
by colodolode
Summary: This is a nonlinear series of short stories in the star trek universe pertaining to an invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy and the subsiquent miliarisation of the Federation.
1. GREEN SLEEVES

****

GREEN SLEEVES

(more questions than answers)

On a space station near the planet Pacifica, a meeting is being held. In attendance are various military and political officials from the Federation, the Klingon and Romulan empires, as well as Cardassia and other Alpha and Beta quadrant worlds that have been affected by recent events. The atmosphere is made tense by the fact that the safest place to have this meeting was a mere 43 light years away from the frontlines. Many unanswered questions are now being asked. Who are they? What do they want? Where do they come from? How did this happen? There are no answers. The assembly erupts in a mass argument with each other when suddenly the doors of the meeting hall swing open with a crash that startles all to attention.

Astrange looking manis standing at the entranceway. His face pale blue whith a green glow to him. With a look of all seriousness he scans the room from left to right remaining absolutely silent. The assembly just stares at him flabbergasted. He is wearing a Star Fleet uniform. But not a standard one. He wears a vest, but the color is wrong. The exposed collar and long sleeves do not have the familiar red, yellow, or blue. It was green.

"Who are you?" An Andorian senator calls out to the mysterious Star Fleet officer.

The man enters the room now accompanied by two Nausicans holding Federation phaser rifles. The Nausicans quickly target and fire on the security officers, quickly incapacitating them to the floor. The whole of the assembly starts to scatter, but two phaser rounds in the air and a loud and furious SILENCE from the uniformed man quells the panic and the assembly returns to their seats.

A Star Fleet Admiral stands to her feet and addressed the man. "Who are you!" she demands.

"I am a Star Fleet officer. That is all you need to know at this point" the man responds.

"Not good enough, Admiral!" she snaps. (The bars on his collar indicate an Admiral's rank).

He quickly recoils his hand to his side, whips out a personal hand phaser and points it at her. "IT WILL BE GOOD ENOUGH, ADMIRAL!". The Admiral, whos compatriots plead her to stop exacerbating the situation, sits back down and says no more.

Well then, now that the formalities seem to be over, we can begin. The man and the two Nausicans make there way to the podium at the center of the room. He sets his phaser down on the podium and pulls a data pad from a pack one of the Nausicans were carrying on his side. He activates it, pulls up a speech he has written on it and starts to speak.

"The Federation has long been an institution of exploration and discovery. Indeed, for a while that was the case. We did explore new worlds and discover new civilizations. However time and time again we find ourselves fighting for our lives against aggressive worlds throughout out the galaxy . And so far we have been successful in doing so. We have defended our borders and way of life time and time again, but at a cost. We expect Star Fleet to protect us from our enemies. When we all know that our starships and there crews can barely defend themselves. Our ships are relegated to exploratory missions and yet we sent them out in suicidal attacks against The Borg. And there crews, with only the basic of self defense training from star fleet we told them to fight hand to hand combat with Jem'Hadar during the Dominion War. And now, on the wake of another war against an invading aggressor, with the enemy at the gates, you sit on your hands and squabble amongst each other, hoping that your diminishing fleet of derelict galleys will save you all once more. I think not. They have Romulus. They have Quo'nos. they have Vulcan, Andoria, Trill. Risa. They have Earth. We've lost everything .

I'm sure those men and women out in space right now are more than willing to sacrifice themselves for freedom. I'm sure there are a few Nogs out there ready and willing to go beyond the call of duty. But it doesn't have to be like this. Let me commission a fleet of purebred warships. Let me create a new defense force branch of Star Fleet. Together those two entities will be able to push back the invaders and regain control of our home worlds. And afterwards this new Starfleet will be more than able to stop any more aggressive worlds from attacking again."

The uniformed man looks up from the pad. No one was sure what he was trying to get at, that is until they heard what else he had to say.

"I have such a fleet in my possession."

Gasps are shared through the assembly room. How? How could he have such a fleet? Where could he have possibly have hidden it? Irrelevant questions to say the least. A Romulan general yells out, " where is this great fleet you speak of? We want proof!" the rest of the assembly concurs in a loud synchronous tone. "you want proof? The man says in a loud boisterous voice. "see for yourselves!". he activate the large view screen on the other end of the room. To there amazement they see it. A massive force of ships. obviously of Federation design, but with features found on Dominion warships. The ships are lined up along what the scanners indicate to be the frontline stretching from Bajor to the southern edges of the galaxy. "You see, there is the answer!" he says with a sadistic grin on his face. "MY CREATION, MY FLEET!". "Right now my ships are manned by Nausican mercenaries, but I envision this new generation of Federation warships, and a new federation military defense force able to carry us to victory!"…

While the disillusioned man ranted and raved at the officials, Three Betazed officers, sitting behind the Nausicans decided, telepathically, to end the ridiculous intrusion once and for all. The three men leapt from there seats and tackled the Nausicans to the floor. A Klingon officer too leaps out of his chair and confiscated the ranting man's phaser. Surprised the man quickly hits his com badge and screams out in Nausican "INVADE!". while the three assailants were being incapacitated, the Nausican commander of the new war fleet moves into enemy occupied federation space.

A month later the recordings of this event was viewed by a mysterious Federation official and a Star Fleet admiral in attendance at that particular meeting.


	2. END TRANSMISSION

**END TRANSMISSION**

-This was the recording of the incident, Sir.

-…I need answers Admiral, what was he planning exactly?

-According to my information, Sir., Capitan Dehavaland's true intent was to be in the command of his war fleet to liberate earth and rally enough support to build an army which he planned to be in command of as well.

-Well why the hell didn't he just to that in the first place? Why did he have to go to that meeting?

-Apparently to legitimize what he was doing.

- what?

-Well, Sir, we dug deeper and we found out that he has been petitioning for a new fleet and military branch for years. And every time he has been turned down.

-About this military branch?

-Yes Sir. He envisioned a Star Fleet defense branch, actually more like a full blown military force to defend Federation interests as well as the eventual conquering of the galaxy.

-Dehavaland is ambitious. to say the least.

-To say the least.

-So the green uniform…

-Yes, Sir, here it is.

-hmm. So the green indicates this so called military branch.

-Yes Sir.

Ok so why did he tell the nausicans to begin the attack while he was put under arrest? Surely he knew it was all over by then.

-He thought that if the nausicans were successful in liberating Earth, we would be more inclined to recognize the war fleets necessity and put him in charge of it in the process.

-Well we do not have to worry about its necessity anymore.

-Yes Sir. Um Sir.

-Yes?

-About the prisoner Dehavaland?

-…execute him, and commission those green uniforms.

-Yes Sir. And what will you tell the President Sir?

-I will tell him that the fleet and the defense force was Section 31's idea to begin with. Captain Dehavaland just managed to steal the paperwork and documents years ago to build the fleet and feed his Napoleon Complex. After all, Dehavaland is a lunatic.

-Yes sir.

-Dismissed.


	3. SAINT NOG

**SAINT NOG**

In a few days it will be seventeen years to the day that Capitan Sisko died. I'm planning to spend that day like I always do. On earth with my friend Jake and his family at his grandfather's Cajun restaurant. Seventeen years. It feels like just yesterday that I fought beside him against The Dominion. The Dominion. If it wasn't for them Sisko would still be alive and I would still have my original leg. I can still feel the sensation of not having a leg. Even after I got a new one, I still feel it. Anyways, before I go to earth I have to make a stop at a place I haven't seen in years. DS9.

Uncle Quark contacted my father a few days ago about a lucrative business proposition. He said he was sitting on a gold mine. Intrigued at the proposition, but unable to get away (being Grand Negus and all) he sent me instead. I wasn't too thrilled to be going. I had other thing to worry about. I just hope that what ever he has planned will not get us in to trouble. Suddenly the Capitan of the runabout informs me on the com link that we are approaching DS9. I quickly look out a window and there it was. Deep Space Nine, and my Uncle Quark.

The runabout docks and I get off with the rest of the passengers. Waiting for me at the air lock was Quark. "Nog! long time no see!" he says with a fake smile and his arms reaching out. He gives me a hug. "you have grown." "how are you uncle." I say. "Just fine!" he responds "look, lets go to the bar and I'll buy you a drink. No charge!". we go to the bar and he sits me on Morns old seat. "Where's Morn Uncle Quark?" "Morn?" He says. "Morn "retired" to Risa a few years ago. Once in a while he send us a communiqué. You still drink Root Beer right?" he turns to make me a glass. "Yes uncle" I answer. "so Uncle, what is this lucrative business proposition you were talking about?"

He turns back and puts the glass on the bar and whispers. " Do you mind taking 657000 bars of gold-pressed Latinum back to Ferenginar with you? I yell out. "657000..". "Shhhh!" he snaps. "be quiet." he tells me that the business deal was settled yesterday and payment was paid in full. He did not tell me what the deal was but he assured me that it was legitimate. "I have it all planned out. I have paid Damar Bos to transport you to Ferenginar with the beetle snuff you just have to make sure he doesn't get too curious." I don't know why but I agreed, but I was going to Earth first. "fine, fine" he says and I was on my way.

On the Ferengi starship, Damar Bos showed me to my quarters. "I hope that you will be comfortable in these quarters, Nog." he says. "your uncle paid me very well to transport you and your "beetle snuff " back to Ferengenar safely.". he also paid you to take me to earth, Damar." I tell him. "right, right, of course" he responds." if you need anything, just ask." and with that Damar Bos leaves the room. After a few hours sitting in my quarter I started to get kind of bored. So I decide to check my cargo. I notice that there were several of the crew walking around with there hands burned. I quickly realize that the burns came from the security device my Uncle placed on each of the containers. None of them were successful in breaking in. after checking the cargo I go up to the bridge just in time to hear a hail.

"This is the Federation transport vessel USS Liberty, please respond we need assistance. We are being attacked by several unidentified vessels. I repeat..". Turn that think off!" Damar Bos barks. "No, wait!" I say. I go to the com link. "This is Nog aboard the Ferengi starship…what is this ship called?…uh aboard a Ferengi starship what's wrong?". the transport vessel responds. "we are being attack please help us!" then the transmission cuts off. My Star Fleet training kicks in. "We must help them" I yell to Damar Bos. "what! Are you crazy!" he snaps. "no!" I know that time is of the essence, I think fast and get an idea. I quickly run to the cargo bay and drag one of my uncles cases to the bridge. I deactivate the locks and pull a bar of Latinum out. The bridge crew are stunned. I will pay you to do as I ask. The crew responds. "Okay!". "hey!" Damar Bos yells. I throw him a bar of Latinum and tell him to shut up. He does. I give each of the crew members a bar of Latinum and we were on our way.

We finally make it to the location of the transport vessel. It was indeed being attacked by small assault vessels that I could not recognize." Fire at those interceptors, now!". We fire at them and they are quickly destroyed. Communication was reestablish with the Liberty. "Thank you, but there are still other vessels further back trying to get away." "don't worry about them" I said. "I'll go and get them". the crew responds. "no we wont.". I give a sigh and throw them all another bar of Latinum and said "lets go!". we started off toward earth trying to see if the transports are still around and sure enough there they were. The scanners indicated that there were 17 federation ships and several dozen of those assault vessels in pursuit.

I commanded the crew to go straight for the attacking ships with all phaser banks firing. We passed the federation ships and destroyed most of those interceptors. The rest however began to attack. Us. The crew started to panic as the bridge started to explode and fall apart around us. One of the crew members cried out "warp core breach!" I threw a bar of Latinum at him and snapped. "contain it!". then suddenly some good news. "Federation transports out of sensor range. They were not followed!". I look up at the view screen. "they made it."

_The warp core immediately exploded after he said that. It happened so fast, none of the Ferengi crew saw or felt anything. The ship exploded, taking out several of the Retoor interceptors and damaging the others, causing them to drift into space. Seventeen of those transport vessels manage to get away. However, one ship was captured trying to escape and the passengers were sent back to earth. Sent to various different interment camps, they told there own stories of Nog and the Ferengi crew that tried to rescue them from the Retoor. The story began to spread and eventually became the inspiration for the people of earth to rise up and become freedom fighters. After the liberation of Earth, a statue of Nog was erected in honor of all those who died for freedom._


	4. ET TU BRUTE

**ET TU BRUTE**

SECTION 31 FILE REPORT ON SUBJECT: DEHAVALAND

Joseph Cesar Dehavaland. Born 20 May, 23XX on the colony planet of Mars. Dehavaland grew up in a single parent environment. His mother is of Orion and human decent and his father was of Andorian decent. For that unusual combination he was taunted as a youth. He was told by his mother that his father was in the shipping business and just never returned, however the truth was that she was wanted for questioning about the death of her husband on Orion.

Dehavaland loved to read. His favorite stories were of Kahless and other Klingon heroes. That is, until he was given a human book. The Story of Cesar, his name-sake. The book captivated the young Dehavaland and from then on would be his inspiration in life. He studied hard in school and was very intelligent. However no one, not even his school masters took him seriously.

Dehavaland was a small statured man. He was small all his life. He was not muscular nor impressive in appearance at all. His skin was dark blue with a faint green glow to it and he had two little malformed antennae on the top of his head. He was very much not the Julius Cesar he idolized, but he thought he was. Dehavaland was taunted all his youth, but for the moment he just focused on studying. His plans were to join Star Fleet when he was old enough. When he was finally old enough he found it difficult to be taken seriously. Frustrated and angry he applied again and again. Up to 23 different times. And finally he was given a chance to test in. He passed with flying color to his glee .

In the academy he excelled. He was in the top five in his class and most of his classmates did not like that. Once again he is taunted and ridiculed. He had no friends so he spent most of the time reading. He read book mostly pertaining to conquest. Alexander the Great, Napoleon, Hitler, Genghis Kahn, etc. by the time he was assigned to a ship he had a new lust for conquest and battle. Fortunately for him the ship he was assigned to would spend most of its time in battle. The ship was called the "Gladiatius". How appropriate that Cesar would be on a ship called the Gladiatius was his favorite and constant saying. The ship was actually one of ours. An upgraded ambassador class starship with cloaking device technology taken from the Klingons. The ship was capable of firing while cloaked. The Gladius' mission was to patrol the eastern Federation boundaries from possible Cardassian attacks. In fact that ship was responsible for stopping no less than thirteen strike forces coming out of Cardassia. He served on that ship for seven years to become second in command. The whole time he was mentored by the ships Capitan. Capitan Fargo was everything Dehavaland wasn't. tall, strong, admired. Fargo was also reckless. The mission did very well until the ship became heavily damage during a raid and Capitan Fargo was killed leaving Dehavaland in charge. he manage to hold off the Cardassian ships and escape without exposing their identity. The crew of the ship were reassigned to low key positions on other ships and the Gladius was dismantled soon after returning to earth. Dehavaland was given the rank of captain and his own crew on a new ship after Gladius. It was a research vessel called the Orchid. He was devastated. For three years he put in for a transfer to the Enterprise D but because of the incident with the Gladiator it was denied. He sat on the orchid's bridge for twelve years where, we think is where he started to go mad. And then the Borg came. When he heard the transmition that the Borg were coming he was there to meet them on the Orchid. He intercepted the Borg along with many other starships on Wolf 359 where his ship was quickly disposed of and only seven people evacuated safely from the Orchid. Since no one who was at Wolf 359 was considered a coward, Dehavaland was not treated as such. He was given an admiral position and put behind a desk. Devastated by the loss of his command. While he was behind that desk, he had an epiphany. The only reason why his ship was destroyed was because it was not designed for combat. In fact no federation ship was designed for combat. He takes his case to the federation council. They deny him. No ships of the Federation will be designed for war. Like when he applied for the academy he was determined to succeed. He petitioned for five years with no avail. Finally he decided to do it himself in secret. With his top federation clearance he stole blueprints for new Federation ships, one of which was the Defiant class. He was furious. A few days later resigned his commission and disappeared.

Dehavaland traveled to the far reaches of the galaxy, in vesting and collecting funs to make this series of warships. Apparently his favorite ploy was to show perspective clients the designs, convince them to pay up front and then kill them when they returned for there ships. By this time the Dominion War started which hampered his progress, for the moment. With the backing of Breen black marketers he manage to obtain several Dominion ships for himself. The original designs were quickly dismissed and new designs inspired by the Dominion ships were built. By the end of the war Dehavaland had twelve ships built. Instead of showcasing his designs to the Federation, he decided to produce more ships a war fleet which he called his Legions. several years later it happened. The alien species we now know as the Retoor invaded the Alpha and Beta Quadrants from a near by galaxy. As we know they manage to conquer three thirds of the two quadrants. Dehavaland decided that it was time. He acquired the services of several thousand Nausicans (who, since there planet was conquered as well, would have done it for free) to man the war fleet and sent them to the front lines with a plan of attack and a word. INVADE. Dehavaland manage to discover where an important military meeting was being held and decided to plea his case there. The events of that meeting erupted into the liberation of the Alpha and Beta quadrants. Dehavaland was put under arrest and later, because of his ties, was put into the custody of Section 31. He was executed four weeks later by means of firing squad. His last words were Et Tu Brute.


	5. RETOOR

**RETOOR**

-Commander.

-Yes lieutenant.

-Sir I have one of them.

-what? Finally let me see him. Did you install the translator?

-Uh yes sir the translator is in place, but…

-but what lieutenant.

-He's a she Sir. I'd say about twelve years old assuming they age like us.

-Hmm…well whatever, Section 31 wants an interrogation of one of these Ret bastards and that's what they'll get. Bring her in.

-hello little girl.

-….

-hmm… can-you-understand-me?

-….

-do-you-understand? What are you looking at? The water? Do you want water? Here. Now, are you ready to talk now.

-….

-Yes?

-..what…what are you? What do you want? Why did you attack us? Where….

-enough! We will discuss that later. In the mean time I need information.

-I...Information?

-About your people. Where are they hiding? Hmmm? Where?

-I, I don't know.

-YOU DON'T KNOW? Look I didn't travel sixty three days on a cramped war cruiser for "I don't know". now tell me or I will have to get nasty

-H, How?

-You see this, this hand phaser can fry that lovely gray Retoor skin right off your bones for starters.

-R, Retoor? But the Retoor are pirates, I am Retip.

-I don't care what you are. Give me the information or else.

-If I give you the information, will you let me go?

-Of course, sweetie.

-And you promise not to hurt my people?

-You have my word as a Federation Officer.

-…

-well, where are they?

-…On…on another planet.

-What planet? Show me on this map. What planet is it?

-…here, on this one.

-hmhmhmhmhmhm, _there on Winopeqa. Of course._

-Lieutenant! Report to 31 of that Winopeqa is the target and tell Starfleet Command that we have a Retoor prisoner and are awaiting further instructions. Then contact Admiral Binghamton, tell him that reinforcements will be needed ASAP.

-Yes Sir.

-this is it I can feel it, the end of this hell hole war once and for all.

-Yes Sir. By the way Sir, Chancellor Martok has requested our immediate assistance in sector 5B with the containment of the resistance there.

-(Sigh) the Klingons. Why did we allow the Klingons to participate in this war if they cant even support themselves. I swear when this invasion is over I'm going straight to Quo'nos and take it over.

-in the mean time Sir, they are still our allies and they do need our assistance at the present moment.

-Right, right. let's go.

-Sir, about the girl?

-right, go on ahead I'll finish up here.

-Yes Sir.

-By the way, what is your name little girl?

-A…Arizol.

-Arizol…that is a beautiful name. Arizol, this is for earth.

-(Phaser Blast)

-Lieutenant, send out a division to Sector 5B , issue an order, Shot to Kill.

-Yes sir,

-Hmmm, Retoor are pirates? Well we can't let the Federation know about that, it would embarrass Star Fleet and Section 31 and worse I could loose my position.

Hmm, well that's not going to happen. I have a date with destiny, and her name is Winopeqa.


	6. NO ONE SURVIVED WINOPEQA

****

**NO ONE SURVIVED WINOPEQA**

_I can't believe this is happening to me. Why, why me. Why did I volunteer for this. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die! No one will leave here alive._

"Headris, you okay?" Thompson asked. "I'm, fine". Headris responded. Thompson looks out to the baron wasteland that was once the vast plains of Natat, the third continent on Winopeqa.

"Can you believe our luck? We are actually going to be the ones to end the war! Right here right now." Thompson said with a serene smile on his face. "I can't believe that you believe that propaganda". Headris said with contempt "we are one of the last men in our division left. There were one million Federation troopers on this planet, there are only seven hundred left. We are almost out of phaser cartridges, food, water. And we are about to attack a heavily fortified and well defended enemy line. How can you say that. how can you even think that".

A plasma shell is fired from the opposing side. Headris and Thompson stop there conversation and immediately duck for cover. The shell lands on top of the old infantry barracks, whos use is no longer necessary since what infantry we have left can fit into one barrack.

It took a while for the two to hear it, but there commander had called the men to attention. They quickly do so just in time to see the commander of the invasion forces coming toward them. He stops in font of them and squints his eyes at Headris.

"Lieutenant?" he says to Headris "is that you?". Headris responds. "yes sir, how are you sir." Thompson looks to Headris in surprise. "I haven't seen you since Retoor, is this where you've been all this time?" the commander says with glee. Headris responds again. "Yes sir, they sent me here after you requested my transfer". the smile fades from the commander's face. "right, well come with me, we have some catching up to do. The two leave Thompson behind and go into the command bunker (which was just a runabout that crashed into the ground during the beginning of the campaign and was left there). " Sir" Headris asks. "what are you doing here?" the commander looks down at the ground and smiles. "I've been replaced". " Headris looks at him in confusion. "Replaced Sir?". the commander looks up and tells Headris his story.

"Yes, replaced" he said. "The war is doing fine on the northern and eastern fronts, but the southern front has been in a stalemate for months." Headris interrupts. "How close are they to Winopeqa, Sir?". "how close?" the commander snaps." Winopeqa is about a hundred light years behind enemy lines!". Headris was shocked. "Well if that's the case then why are we still here?" He asks. The commander turns away from Headris. " They found out about everything. About Dehavaland, about the Retoor Pirates, Arizol. Everything". The commander looks back at Headris. "They sent me here to die. They said…they said that they couldn't bare to take me away from my destiny." the commander starts to tear up. Section 31 has reported to Star Fleet that no one survived Winopeqa". the commander walks up to the weapons locker and pulls out a phaser rifle. "what are you doing Sir?" he loads the rifle. "I'm fulfilling my destiny, Headris. We attack at dusk!"

0800 hours. The last seven hundred Federation infantry are lined up behind the trench. There phasers are loaded with one energy cartridge a piece, there is no more ammunition. They look out at the Retip. They are all standing and howling at us. Hundreds of thousands of them. All the men are startled when the commandeer yells out "BAYONETS!". The men know what the Retip do to there enemies that are captured alive after a battle. The commander walked up to the top of the trench and starts to address the men.

"We are all here because….the Federation has deemed us expendable. Whatever you may have heard, Star Fleet will not send us reinforcements. There priorities lie elsewhere. According to the Federation we are all dead. We died here on Winopeqa defending the ideals and freedoms we hold so dear. I am not about to call them liars. We are already dead men, so let us die with honor!"

For some strange reason that sadistic speech roused the spirits of the men and they responded with a loud roar. They all stand with there weapons up in the air and continue the loud roaring. The roars immediately stop when they notice strange flashes in the sky. A battle, the Federation ships that were still orbiting the planet were being attacked by the Retoor Armada. The infantry on both sides stare as a fire ball erupts, slowly falling to the ground. An ensign with binoculars revealed that is was a Federation Oblivion class carrier. Rage engulfs the Starfleet infantry and at that moment the commander held up the batleth given to him by Martok (just before his death on Retoor) and screamed "ATTACK!"

Both sides begin to run towards each other, both sides screaming at the top of their lungs. Just before the charge, Thompson and Headris had a plan to back each other up when the battle started. The two sides finally meet each other at the center of the field. They hit each other with such a powerful and violent force. Headris an Thompson were side by side taking out anything that cross there path. A huge gush of orange blood sprays on the two when a grenade explodes a few meters in front of them. Suddenly, Headris realized that Thompson started to inch away from him. He was starting to be over whelmed by Ret. Headris tried to help Thompson but he too became overwhelmed by the Ret. Headris opened fire on the Retip and manage to free himself up just before he ran out of ammunition. He continued in the direction where he last saw Thompson, but he couldn't find him. A Ret woman jumps on Headris' back and stabs him once with a dagger, no a Federation bayonet. Headris flips her off and crushes her head with the butt of his phaser rifle in frustration. He yells out "THOMPSON, THOMPSON!" no answer. All of a sudden he sees Thompson. He was strummed on the ground lifeless with blood leaking from his stomach and head. "NOOOOOOOOO" Headris howls out. He is infuriated, he begins to go Berserk and cuts down every Ret that crossed his path. He makes it to a clearing where three Federation troopers are trying to protect the dead body of the commander. He lays face flat in the dirt with is batleth is dug deep into his back. Headris sees the three infantry being taken just like Thompson was taken away. He quickly run to help. As Headris passes the commander's body he pulls the batleth out of his back and swings it skillfully at the Ret. Three of the Retip fall and drop one of the men. He yells out "help me!" Headris reaches out to grab him and at the same time finds there is a hole in his hand. He looks to his left and sees that four Ret are pointing Federation rifles at him. As if in slow motion he drops the batleth and swings his phaser rifle into his hand and :click: He was out of ammo. Headris, now realizing he had spent his ammunition already, dropped this phaser rifle. He looked straight up at the Ret, straightened up his uniform, and stood at attention. The Ret were confused with his actions and just stood there while he did it. The battle is over. The battlefield is littered with the bodies of Ret and Federation troopers. Seeing that there compatriots are already reaping the spoils of war they quickly dispose of Headris unceremoniously and join the scavenge. Meanwhile the leader of the Ret forces walks up to the body of the commander. In the ancient Ret traditions he takes the skull from his adversary and places it snuggly over his head. As Section 31 reported, no one survived Winopeqa, And indeed no one has.


	7. B4 AND AFTER

****

B-4 AND AFTER

"Commander, come took at this." Ensign Galien calls out.

"Have you found something ensign?" Lieutenant Commander B-4 responds.

The young Ensign has a look of excitement and shock on her face. The two have been assigned to the planet Retoor after its invasion to learn more about the language culture of its inhabitants. Or rather former inhabitants. "Yes commander, but I'm not sure what."

B-4 walks up to the ensign and observes her finding. It is what appears to be the upper left corner of a very large metal wall.

"The metal wall seems to be made of Palaneite. A Damascus version of the metal found on ships capable of intergalactic travel. Fascinating" B-4 proclaimed.

"Commander" Galien asks. "Do you think this is what we've been looking for?". B-4 looks at her with a the usual lack of emotion on his face and says "I am uncertain, however I remain optimistic at the possibility that this might be some kind of Ret Magna Charta".

The ensign responds sarcastically," That's pretty optimistic sir".

B-4 just looks at her and says thank you then hits his Com-Badge. "B-4 to Capitan Picard" . Capitan Picard responds "Go ahead Dat…B-4." (from time to time Capitan Picard calls B-4, Data). "Sir, Ensign Galien has found a large wall buried under the surface that may be of interest to study. May we procure an excavating team with their equipment?"

Capitan Picard responds "Certainly, the men and equipment will be beamed down immediately".

"The excavation lasted longer than expected commander" an engineer said. "The wall is more extensive than the Tricorder initially indicated because portions of the wall are split some fifty meters apart."

"There are more walls?" B-4 asked in amazement. "continue the excavation". The engineers continued to uncover the unusual metal walls from the ground until finally they get to what appears to be a floor.

Ensign Galien and Lieutenant Commander B-4 gaze at their wondrous finding. Four massive concave walls that come together in a circle. The wall sparkled with the passing sunlight. The sunlight also reveal words. "I am attempting to decipher the text. It should only take a second" B-4 assures the ensign. B-4's eyes start to move his eyes from left to right indicating that he is computing information. He stands there for about twelve minutes then comes to.

"Fascinating" B-4 unexpectedly says. Startled, Galien asks him "what is fascinating?". B-4 answers. " The text on these wall are a recount of Retoor life before and after the Federation invaded." confused Galien asks,

"but how is that possible?"

"Apparently this monument was buried just before the Federation arrived."

Galien asks "well what does it say sir".

Vaguely he responds "a lot".

B-4 began to translate the text. The wall tells of a great war between the two dominant species of this planet. The Ipikuli and the Paoat. The war was savage and violent and lasted for centuries. The war eventually ended with the extinction of the Paoat. The Ipikuli were the sole dominant species of this planet.

Data pauses for a moment. "I assume that the name Retip is a culmination of Ret and Ipikuli."

The text continued with recounts an invasion that happened only a few hundred years ago, when a group of alien pirates called Urkits appeared with technology and poisioned the Retip's way of life. After another war for dominance the Retip were able to exterminate the pirates. The Urkit left there technology and culture behind. The Retip studied it carefully and in only a few decades the Retip were able to explore the galaxy themselves.

The text continues with the creation of the Retoor (the Ret stellar navy), Whos mission was to find the Urkit and destroy them. The Retoor fleets split in to several directions in search of the Urkit. One of those fleets manage to find a worm hole that led to the outer edges of the Alpha and Beta quadrants. The fleet started to gather intelligence. Capturing ships, and interrogating their crews. They were so sure that they had found the Urkit home worlds that they decided to attack.

The wall then indicated that just before the Federation reached Ret, this monument was buried so that later generations would find it after the war.

With this new revelation. The Federation would have to agree that the invasion must not continue and a peaceful resolution with the Ret must be established. There attempts fall on deaf ears. The Ret as a whole are notoriously territorial and do not believe in peace. They believe that only one species should be allowed to dominate. They and there counterparts throughout the Maolous galaxy will not stop until the Federation ceases to exist.

The Ret have new allies, called the Quii and the Mulot. As well, they are beginning an alliance with another species that the wall does not indicate the name of. The ret are serious and if we attempt to retreat, they can easily pour through the worm hole and eradicate the milky way galaxy. This war is not over. This war will never end.

B-4 and Galien leave the planet with the knowledge that there first encounter with a species outside of there own galaxy will end with death and destruction. it was unsettling knowledge.

"Sir" Ensign Galien nervously and sarcastically asks. "Do you think your optimism will get us out of this mess some day?"

B-4 turns to her and replies "hopefully".


	8. THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY

**THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY**

"Admiral, aft shields are gone!" and freighted lieutenant yells out. As smoke and fire engulfs the war carrier "USS Condor", the Retoor armada closes in for the kill. The remainder of the fleet are struggling with the massive waves of Retoor interceptors so they are unable to save there flagship. The admiral, with a sigh of despair enters the self destruct sequence. But before his first officer could enter his command codes, a storm of unidentified ships arrive. The Retoor quickly scramble to escape. The crew of the "Condor" are shocked and relieved. They quickly snap out of it once the admiral orders them to contain the fires. The "Condor" is hailed by the lead ship of the unidentified fleet. "I am Hoshul of the Erkees warship "Tangus". Do you need any assistance?" The admiral quickly respond with a yes.

The crew of both fleets meet each other in friendship and join together to repair the battered Federation fleet. Once field repairs were complete Hoshul hails the admiral. Now that your ships are in working order, we must leave this place. The Retoor will return for us in force." the admiral concurs and orders his fleet to follow the Erkees. "Sir it was quiet convenient for us that the Erkees arrived when they did. Don't you think?" The admirals first officer says with suspicion in his voice. Before the admiral could respond Hoshul hailed the Condor. "Admiral" he asked "will you care to join me this evening on my ship for dinner?" the admiral looks up at the view screen and days "well of course Hoshul, I would be delighted".

Later that evening the two fleet commanders join each other for dinner on the "Tangus".

"Excuse me for asking but, who are you?" the admiral asks. Hoshul chuckles a bit and wipes his mouth. "I am the same as you. A freedom fighter." Hoshul continues to tell of the Retoor invasion on his planet and how they manage to push them back into the wilderness sector. "Wilderness sector" the admiral asks. "Yes the wilderness is a sector of the galaxy that until recently has been uncharted. We know very little of the territory around here so we primarily do small raids around the borders. Lucky for you, your fleet was attacked near the border we patrolled today." The admirals face turns red.

"Right, well for that I thank you". Hoshul takes another sip of Erkees tea and leans closer to the admiral. "I was wondering if an alliance could be formed between us. We could swap intelligence, maps, technology, weapons, we could finally eradicate those Ret scum". The admiral smirks. "although the idea of an alliance sound promising, and the swapping of intelligence sound equally as good, I'm afraid that a technology and weapons trade is not an option." Hoshul's lip twitched. "And why not ?" the admiral straightens up and says. "The Federation has strict rules for the export of sensitive equipment. Especially to a non Federation group". Hoshul chuckles again. "well is that all. Then I wish to join your Federation, okay". The atmosphere begins to tense up. "no I'm afraid that's not it. Why are you so eager to acquire our technology, Hoshul?" he stood up and walked up to the window of the ship.

"You see admiral, I know what makes a world powerful. Technology. If your people posses better, more advanced technology, then they dominate. If your people do not have good technology, they are dominated. Up until recently my people were the most advanced in the known galaxy. Then your people appeared. Your peoples technology, although not any more advanced than ours, still can give my people added leverage in the Maolous Galaxy. I know that your Federation is just here for revenge, not to conquer. But how about this. If you give us just a few technical specifications of your weapons and propulsion systems, we can stop the Ret for you. Think about it you can return home in peace and we will continue your fight over here."

After Hoshuls long winded speech, the admiral stands from the table and excuses himself. Hoshul runs after him. "Hey, why do you leave?" he angrily says. The admiral continues walking with his eyes straight ahead without answering. "Hey, I am talking to you, admiral!" Hoshul snaps. The admiral reaches the shuttle bay and enters his runabout. Hoshul quickly orders the doors closed as the admiral was taking off. The runabout however did not stop and headed straight for the doors. Hoshul gets on a communicator and screams at the admiral to stop, but he did not answer. The runabout crashes into the shuttle bay doors and engulfs the bay in flames.

Hoshul quickly runs out of the room and locks the door behind him he gets on his communicator and orders the crew to battle stations. On his way to the bridge the ships shakes violently several times. "status report!" Hoshul yells to his first. "Sir the Federation fleet is firing on us" the nervous first officer reports. "Well then fire back!" the Tangus shakes violently again. "FIRE!" the first officer orders.

The Condor hails the Tangus. It is the Admiral. "What? How?" the confused Hoshul asks. The admiral simply responds with one word "hologram". Hoshul roars at the view screen. "You will not live to see tomorrow, admiral!" Hoshul cuts the transmission and orders all of his ships to fire on the federation fleet.

The two fleets engage in a hail of phaser and torpedo fire. Since the Federation fleet was still not in fighting condition it struggled to survive. Victory seemed to be assured for the Erkees when suddenly out of no where a horde of ships of an unknown origin intercepts the Erkees and cause them to scatter. When the Erkees were gone, the Condor was hailed by the lead warship of the alien fleet. "I am Yavoq of the Urkiti warship Patitilor, do you need assistance?"


	9. ONE OF THEM

**ONE OF THEM**

"Commander, there is an Ambassador Worf hailing us Sir" the communications officer says. "He requests that we beam him aboard immediately". The commander thinks to himself. _Why would an ambassador be doing all they way out here? "_Beam him aboard." the commander says as he walks off the bridge and heads to the transporter room.

When the commander reaches the transporter room he wonders what this Ambassador wants. The crewman transport the ambassador aboard, but to there amazement they see a very large Klingon warrior holding a Bat'leth appear on the pad. The Klingon runs up to the commander grabs him by the collar and slams him into the wall. The furious Klingon glares at the frighten commander and says "WHERE-IS-MY-SON!"

One week earlier…

"Alexander, stay behind me!" Chancellor Martok yells. Martok and Worf's son Alexander were both apart of the ground forces that initially invaded the Ret home world. Now the last of the Klingon forces there are pinned down and surrounded. "Yes Sir!" Alexander responds. A Ret warrior runs up to Martok with a blade and attacks. Martok not expecting this is stabbed in the collar bone and drops to the floor. "NOOOOO!" Alexander roars as he dispatched the Ret assassin. The orange blood sprays onto Alexander's armor and face. His Klingon instincts are surging through him as he continues the fight. He leaps in the air with his Bat'leth and howls landing on an unsuspecting Ret and removes him from his body. Alexander senses that a Ret was behind him, but before he could react he was struck in the face and knocked on conscious.

Alexander briefly woke up. His blurred vision faintly made out several figures walking back and forward in front of him. He quickly fell back asleep. while Alexander slept, he recounted the events of the battle. Martok dying, the blood, the Primal rage he felt. The Klingon lust for battle. It was all too much for him. He woke up form his dream in a cold sweat.

As his vision cleared, he began to see a small light. It was a fire pit. Alexander was a little confused. He began to noticed that there were Ret sitting around the fire and started to worry. Alexander lays there and stares at the Ret. Without their Armor and mask they were very unimpressive. Their build was similar to his own at the age of twenty, tall and slender but muscular. Their skin was varying shades of gray. Some were dark gray, some were light, then some female Ret appeared. They were similar in build to the males but a bit less muscular. And their skin had a tint of blue in it. Their hands had three talons on it and their faces had strange finger like appendages on either side of the jaw area. He also noticed that their long white hair covered large black eyes, a small pointy nose, and a strange mouth that seems to crack a smile at all times.

Suddenly a Ret female walked up to him with a bowl of water and a rag. She places Alexander's head and starts to hum a soothing song. The next morning Alexander gets up and starts to wonder the camp. He is not on Ret anymore, he knows at least that. But where is he. Alexander finds the Ret female from last night sitting on a log sewing his tattered Klingon armor. He sits next to her. "Where am I?" She looks at him in confusion, she cannot speak Klingonese. He sit back on the log. _How am I suppose to communicate with her?_ Then it Comes to him. The gets the Ret Females attention and points to the log. "Tree, Tree" he says to her. She responds "Aobo".

Several months go by and Alexander has learned much of the Retip way. He has also found a friendship in the Ret female Wailitu. But he still has many questions to ask. "Wailitu, where are we?" she looks up from her washing. "we are on Quii". "where is Quii?" he asks. With a smile she looks at him and says "A safe place". he begins to realize that either she herself doesn't know where Quii is or she will never say. So Alexander decides not to ask anymore questions. Then he hears something. Several Ret males are calling out for him to stay away from Wailitu. "Make me" he says in a stern tone. The lead male walks up to Alexander and grabs him on the shoulder. The next thing he knows the Ret male is laying on his back. The Ret male quickly stand back up and calls for the Right of Honor.

The whole village swarms to the site and forms a circle around the two. Alexander and the Ret male must fight to the death. The two size each other up. Neither backs down. Then the fight begins with violent slashes from the Ret's claws. Alexander evades the attacks and quickly counters with a heavy fist to the Rets face. The blow was so powerful that the Ret was knocked unconscious. The crowd goes wild and chants something out. "SUD,SUD,SUD" they all roar. They want Alexander to perform the ritual of the Spoils of War. Alexander hesitates but realizes that he must to it. He reaches for the Ret's face and snaps the head off. He reveals the skull of the fallen Ret and slowly places it snuggly over his face. Alexander has become one of them, a Retip warrior. The crowd cheers loudly as he stands there in the center wearing his newly awarded War Sud.

Several more months pass and Alexander becomes a prominent figure in the village. He mated with Wailitu and has beared a child for him. Although Alexander is happy and comfortable on Quii. He still wishes he could see his father again and be with his people. The Ret are quite peaceful here for the most part they have taken care of him and kept him safe all these months. As Alexander holds his new born child Worf in his arms he wonders about the future, and when he could return home.


	10. SYNICUS

****

SYNICUS

_This is a massacre? Hm. I didn't think it would be like this. I thought it would be more… disturbing. I feel nothing at all for the Ret._

A stream of kinetic energy rockets scream pass overhead. He follows the them to their target. The ground below the plateau he stand on is full of activity. Phaser and disrupter blasts wiz back and forth as hundreds of millions of men slaughter each other.

_What that?_

He lifts his scope equipped phaser rifle to his eye.

_A Ret warrior, and he is doing some damage on the field._

He looks on in admiration as the warrior hacks his way through the nausican/ klingon flank.

_He is astonishing._

He loads his weapon

_I would kill,_

He sets it to kill

_To murder,_

He aims

_You._

In an instant, the warrior is thrown into the air and is vaporized. He puts down the rifle and walk to his tent, the battle still raging below him. He throws his armor on the floor and sits at his desk. He starts to reflect.

_I cant believe I'm doing this. I have become a butcher to the omega quadrant._

An officer walks in to the tent and reports of a severe weakening in the Ferengi lines.

"Prepare plasma mortars if the Ferengi break, kill them with the Ret." the officer leaves.

_I am not here to lose this war, I'm here to win it. If the Ferengi cannot pull there own weight, well, they are no use to me. After all I've worked for to get this far. Why should I stop. No, not when I'm on the offensive._

Suddenly the Ferengi commander rushed into the tent. "what is this I hear that you plan to kill my men if they break!" he yells. "Walk with me" he calmly says the commander. They slowly head for the edge of the plateau. "do you see this commander?" he says. "we are allies in what will become a glorious and profitable victory. So why would I ever make a decision that would cause this alliance to fall apart. Without your people's contribution to this war, both with men and funding, we would be lost." An officer appears and reports that the Ferengi line has broken. "fire." he commands. The Ferengi commander turns to him, mouth ajar and eyes wide. He turns to the commander, smiles, then pushes him off the cliff.

_I didn't like him anyway. Too short._

"Call the "Constitution", tell her to fire on these coordinates" he orders the officer, "yes sir" he replies and contacts the starship.

I'm about to change the lives of thousands of men down there. I'm about to kill them. I really don't have to though, I don't have to fire on them. I could stop this all from happening.

"The constitution is ready, sir." the officer says. "Fire" he replies. In an instant the whole Ret line and part of the nausican/klingon lines were vaporized.

I could have stopped it.

He shrugs it off and walks back to his tent for supper.


	11. GLORY BE TO ME

**GLORY BE TO ME: **

**part one**

_The recently established Federation star base 11717 near the Erkees border. A college of some of the most notorious Starfleet officers are awaiting their punishments. These men have been accused of gross negligence, creating dictatorial governments, vandalism, rape, theft of national treasures and genocide. Up until a month ago these 21 men were allowed to commit these crimes freely and without any consequences. Almost as soon as the arrest warrants were issued these men went into hiding. With the help of a alien pirate of an unknown race, we manage to apprehend them. All. that is except one. A Bajoran field officer by the name of Synicus Aval bribed the pirate into helping him escape. Now Aval and the pirate known by the name of Isilit terrorize and disrupt ship movement thought the front ._

Admiral Kyoto emerges from the court room to a hallway of frantic reporters. "Admiral", a reporter asks. "how did the trial go, sir?"

" it went well" he replied. " 20 evil men are about to be put to death or sent to Rura Penthe.

Another reporter asks. "admiral, what about the rouge officer, what will be done to ensure that he never destroys another starship or starts another holocaust?"

The admiral looks blankly at the reporter. _It had leaked out_. He looks out at the crowd and says. "That is classified information" and quickly walks to his office. When he gets there he quickly calls for one to beam up.

The admiral is now in a starship accompanied by other high ranking alliance officials. he calls for the meeting to begin.

"what are we going to do with Aval" he get no answer, just a dead silence. "nothing? Nothing at all?"

A commander speaks up. "send out a fleet."

"No" the admiral snaps. "this has to be discrete. One man one ship"

Every looks at each other hoping the other will have a suggestion.

A Romulan captain speaks up" Aehkhifv Tal" the room fell silent. "What was that you said?" Kyoto asks. The Romulan repeats herself. "Aehkhifv Tal, he can do what you ask."

With a look of doubt he replies. "and what makes you think he can?"

She stands up and looks directly at the admiral. " first off, he has been decorated numerous times not only by the Romulan government but by the Klingon and the federation for bravery and efficiency in battle. Secondly, he has been over 1000 combat missions three hundred of which were fought in this campaign. And thirdly I see no one else with an alternative solution."

Forced with no other alternative he agrees and sends out an order to get Aehkhifv..


End file.
